


Negative Hypothesis

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Tatsuki has a theory.





	Negative Hypothesis

It was a widely-held assumption that Ishida Uryuu was not interested in women. This, Tatsuki thought, was fair enough. Boys who kissed girls did not generally make a habit of fixing other girls' soft toys, or stitching frills onto things with as much enthusiasm as Ishida tended to. So it was fair enough that Ichigo was a bit leery of hanging out with him, and it was fair enough that the shorter and generally less-idiotic of the idiot pair had more or less adopted the boy, despite Keigo's initial wails of protest. And if even Chizuru wasn't up in arms about him speaking to Orihime, then Tatsuki probably had no reason to be.

Except that for some reason or other, she was.

Of course, her muttered suspicions were scoffed at. "Of course he is," Chizuru laughed, flipping her hands carelessly. "Just _look_ at him."

Which, again, was a pretty logical point. There were _girls_ who were messier than Ishida-kun, particularly in the area of personal appearance. Tatsuki sure as hell didn't pay as much attention to colours as he did. But even so, there was something about the way he'd avoid making contact - physical, and even visual - with certain unavoidable aspects of Orihime's anatomy that made Tatsuki suspect that there was more than they were all seeing to sweet, clever Ishida-kun.

And because she was Orihime's best friend as well as her protector, she went to the pretty redhead first, and told 'Hime that she needed to do something - just one thing - to help Tatsuki prove a theory that she had. And Orihime, being Orihime, agreed brightly and without hesitation before she even knew what it was.

So when Ishida was lying on the ground, one hand clamped over his nose, face slowly paling from the fierce bloodrush that had just recently exploded from his nostrils, while Orihime leaned over him in a low cut tennis shirt and probably just made everything even _worse_ for the unwitting subject of Tatsuki's experiment, Tatsuki turned to the quiet, shocked stares of Ichigo, Chizuru, and a few of the other girls in their class, and pronounced her findings with a smugness born of knowing that not even the boy least interested in girls could resist Orihime:

"That's a negative."


End file.
